"Potato Salad" by Tyler, the Creator
'''Potato Salad '''is a song by American rappers Tyler, the Creator and A$AP Rocky. It's the fourth time they collaborated. The song was released on July 23rd, 2018. It samples the song "Knock Knock" by American singer and songwriter Monica and is officially referred to as a remix of that song. Potato Salad was later sampled in a song called "Cold Shoulder" by Xfruge. Lyrics Tyler, The Creator Yo, now you gon' start me from the top? Listen Shout out Harlem, man Shout out A$AP Rocky, man AWGE in the building, man What's good? Is that potato salad? Yo, listen 1: Tyler, The Creator N****s give me the cold shoulder, I can speak for myself So I keep a high waist and alligator the belt And got a belt with the holster, I ain't playing games But got some lil' n****s who would do it so I pass the controller You get pressed and X out, tri-angle your nose Pause your life if you squares try to mess with my O's, whoa So cut the crap like shit barbers Cause we really with the beef like closeted gay fathers N***a we get dollars, give 'em to Ben Baller Exchange for them chains that's all shiny with thick water I got back pains, neck heavy like whipped cream My whip clean, and they all white, I whip cream And cop boys and I joy stick, I whip cream and cop cribs I got more space than big jeans, y'all sleeping on me Explain why they got shit dreams I'm alien, got the laser gun with the big beam Married to the money, my bitch green No I don't sip lean, but ride around in rockets like Yao Ming Y'all n****s weak They thought I was goofy and all mouses Double C my luggage and fill them with Comme blouses Y'all cop kush, my n***a I cop houses And fill 'em with some Leo DiCap's and some Cole Sprouses, n***a Where we? Rocky, A$AP GOLF, boy, where we at? N***a in Paris 2: A$AP Rocky Fuck clothes, I cop pieces Couple thots with me and them hoes is like divas Got my Vans on but they look like sneakers Flipped a couple packs, BasedGod in the speakers Bass all in the speakers In the field like baseball, play ball, face wall when polices come I don't rock Chanel, I rock channel And no this ain't a purse, it's a satchel (at you) Bless, at you, nah, I ain't sneeze But if n****s want steam or smoke, bet I match you Got a bullet with your name on the barrel If hollows don't clip, you get nip like it's cat food That dude, when I die, they gotta make a statue Bad attitude, this ain't a purse, it's a satchel Go to any n***a with money up in my bracket Then I think about the state of rapping All the freshmens in the classes All the super seniors' mumblin' and ramblin' Mumblin and rappin', mumble rapping? I find it hard to find actual talent I find it hard to find an actual challenge I'm like Shabazz Palace's last acid hit, elaborate Rap lab's labyrinth, word to Kodak's Black's Lazarus "CALLDROPS" on the album skits 3: Tyler, The Creator Ayo, I'm the channel that you watch, I'm the ammo in the Glock Weird n***a, full suit with the sandals and the socks, stop And based on my neck boy You would think I hate glass homes way I'm handling the rocks Who cast the first stone? Bitch, it's me, fuck you thought? Real grunge n***a, I ain't got a flannel as the top And I'm picking up guitar, strum n***a Bum n****s wish they could make a garden shed But they sleeping on me man like their arm is dead I'm a wild n***a boy and you farmer bred, born You ain't animal, you are, corn, hahah, yeah! Tyler, The Creator K shiz, what up, n***a! Why This Song Rocks # Awesome bars from both rappers. # Has a very fresh and chill beat. # Speaking of the beat, it matches the slang definition of potato salad which is "to stay chill or fresh". What was initially a weird, amusing and/or outright dumb title for a song ends up becoming very clever with this in mind. # Uses the Knock Knock sample really well. # It has a funny music video. It even features a cameo from fellow American rapper Jaden Smith. The Only Bad Qualities # Too much use of the n-word. # It has a shout out to Kodak Black who is a horrible rapper. # It also has a shout out to A$AP Rocky's song Calldrops which is a bad song of his. Music Video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:West Coast hip hop Category:Hip hop Category:Songs that were later sampled Category:Rap Category:East Coast Category:West Coast Category:Remixes Category:Tyler, The Creator Category:A$AP Rocky songs Category:A$AP Rocky Category:Tyler, The Creator songs